In some situations, a vehicle, such as an aircraft, may lose power during operation. Upon loss of power, an emergency power generator may be deployed to generate power. The design of the emergency power generator may vary based on the type of vehicle with which the emergency power generator is implemented. For example, ram air turbines may be used with some types of aircraft. In some examples, the ram air turbine may be implemented with a nozzle to concentrate and increase a velocity of the air flow toward the ram air turbine, thus increasing the power generated by the ram air turbine.